New York New York
by Tasha083
Summary: Two sisters Alice and Bella are here to rock out New York they are wedding planners and they have just moved to New York to expand their company P S i dont own twilight it just owns me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey PPL I just wanted to say I have pic that I have been using to help with writing I am going to add them to my profile I will let you know when ok!! But till then I hope you like this I have added 2 chapters so you can get a feel for it I hope you enjoy it its my first fan fic**

**Oh yea I don't own any of twilight I just love it and I think it owns me but Edward ahhh swoon!! I like to think I own him but sadly I don't so we care share right????? Hmmm myb I should think bout that hey!! **

**Please be kind and review love ya dolls!!**

Today is going to be a great day I have a feeling not that a feel means alot but Alice has said the same thing so it just has to be....

My name is Isabelle Swan but people call me Bella and I like it like that My sisters name is Alice Swan she is the pixie completely precious and full of insights see Alice sees things that are going to happen I don't know how but she just does and today she has seen that we are going to make this happen and we will be the hottest wedding planners on the East coast.

We started our business in Seattle and we thrived we were booked out for at least 2 years in advance then we decided that we needed to branch out we needed more challenges so what better place the Manhattan New York the finest social circle on the east coast hey who knows maybe the whole of the united states!

So we have planned and planned and finally after endless property searching we have found our very own Condo right here in Manhattan its stunning 4 bed 2 bath probley a bit big we only needed a two bedroom but we thought hey why use the spare rooms as an office space so here we are about to have our first client in to begin our new chapter in New York!

"Bella stop fussing you look great every think is perfect now stop fussing Mrs Cullen & Miss Hale are here on their way up ok!!!" Alice knows me too well!

"Ok I'm ready! I can't help is Ali it's the first client and i have seen that name all over the New York times way to get us in the deep end hey!"

Alice just smiles and I can see she is not going to indulge my nervousness and then there is the knock on the door.......

"Welcome Mrs Cullen and Miss Hale please come in my name is Alice and this is my sister Bella we have been looking forward to finally meeting you would you like to make yourselves at home can i offer you tea or coffee?" Oh Alice she is beaming of excitement I'm quite surprised she didn't hug them!

"well hello Alice and Bella lovely to meet you too we have so been looking for to meet you too your reputation precedes you both but I see they were not lying about your beauty your are both divine creatures" I think Mrs Cullen mustn't being seeing thing clearly Alice is stunning but me I'm just plain i can feel my blush covering my face as I say "oh Thankyou Mrs. Cullen please please sit lets being our meeting"

"Oh Bella please my name is Esme and this will be my New Daughter in law Rose we are going to be spending far too much time together to be so Formal"

"As you wish Esme now how about that drink?" Alice curves in "Yes Alice I would love a cup of tea Rose what about you?" Rose seems to be a bit apprehensive but my god is she stunning she is a blonde Amazon surely she is a model perfect features defiantly the most beautiful creature on the planet "I would love a latte Alice i think i need to settle my nerves a bit" she almost seems to be gushing now truly the glowing bride

We take our seats in the lounge "well Bella this is a beautiful condo may I ask who designed it for you?"

"Yes of course Esme actually Alice and I, they are still some things we have to do but we are quite happy with it... So Rose the wedding have you any ideas of what you are looking for to start us off?"

"Here Rose Esme you Tea and your latte now where were we?"

"Bella was just asking if i had any ideas of what i want for the wedding and I'm glad you asked everyone else has had ideas for us without asking me my ideas and now I understand why Esme pick you too i can see this will work out completely well so Emmet and myself love going to the Hamptons and yachting it's our love of the water that made us bond can we incorporate this into it somehow?"

"How divine Rose I can see it now how many guests d you have in mind? I can see you now on the deck of a yacht at twilight millions of fairy lights running behind you oh I have a vision what kind of dresses I think a strapless corset top would set you off completely OMG FYI you are making my dreams come true with this wedding I have always wanted to do some think like this oh Bella what do you think??"

Esme Rose and i start laughing I'm so glad that they seem down to earth! "Alice Alice Alice Please control yourself Esme and Rose have not seen you artistic visions come to life slow down!" i glee trying to keep a straight face

"Oh no Bella Alice is fine I cannot wait to see what she comes up with this wedding going to be a dream with you too on the case....... oh wow is that the time Esme we really have to meet Emmet for Lunch"

" we must have got carried away we do have to leave girls although I wish we didn't you both seem to be such a breath of fresh air hang on what are you too up to tonight? We are having a dinner at our house what better time to introduce you to the family they will love you I just know it and we can continue our planning the wedding of the year what do you think"

"Well Esme we don't actually have any plans do we Bella what time would you like us to arrive?"

"I think about 7 would be perfect we will look forward to seeing you won't we Rose"

"Yea I can't wait it was a pleasure to meet with you both"

Omg i think we got it off to a great start after Rose and Esme left Alice and I jumped up and down screaming hoping that our clients did not hear our girly out bursts I don't think it could have gone better. Finally my life is getting better again after Seattle and the heart break I left behind there it can only get better cant it??

"Bella are you ready we have to go shopping!"  
"Yes Alice lets go"

"Oh Bella i have a great feeling about to tonight i just know our lives are about to change and you know what?"

"What Alice"

"Soon we will planning our own weddings!"

Oh Alice I know that she wants to see me happy but I don't think she understands after Jake my heart is locked and I will never let myself truly fall in love again ......

**Can I tell you how much I would love a review tell me what you think please please xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya you made it too chapter 2 I don't know what you're thinking bout it but I hope you like it please let me kno k I'm dying here!!!!**

**Oh yea I don't own any of twilight I just love it and I think it owns me but Edward ahhh swoon!! I like to think I own him but sadly I don't so we care share right????? Hmmm myb I should think bout that hey!! **

**Please be kind and review love ya dolls!!**

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV

We arrived at Esme Cullen's at 7.13 late as usual me and Alice can never seem to arrive on time taxi driver tried his best due to our feminie attributes! It amazing what a great cleavage can get you accompanied by a wink! So here we are after hours of shopping and priming ourselves to be pre Madonnas we have arrived Alice was look particularly ravishing tonight wearing a black silk one piece jumpsuit fitting to ever curve just right and with an overall professional manner she looked the part of a New York fashionista where she was destined to be! She may be small at 5ft 2 but I tell you what the girl demanded attention!

I was wearing a midnight blue Gucci dress with ruffling to the mid thigh it was divine and once I seen it on there was no way to refuse ( secretly dreading my credit card bill) I teamed it up with a simple clutch and black fuck me pumps it was to be my power dress and when I wear this I will demand attention in not that I usually delve on attention but tonight me and Alice are going to be selling ourselves to New Yorks elite there is no way we were coming any lest enchanting then we are right now we were out to turn heads and we already seen the heads turning we just hoped that we were going to pull this off our first big job in the city and let's face it we need to make this one count if our hopes of business blooming like it did in Seatle...

DING DONG as we rang the bell waiting for the night to begin.......... Thankfully the butler opens the door I took a deep breath as Alice announces who we were and were told to wait the foyer I cant help but stare at our beautiful surroundings incredible

Edwards POV

God dam it another high society meeting at the hands of my family.

Don't get me wrong I love my life I am apart of New Yorks finest I graduated top of my class and am now top of the advertising game hand in hand with my father Cullen Corp was the hottest most wanted Adverting firm in the country and I loved my job just about as much as I loved my name Edward Cullen that name can open some doors trust me put the ladies ( if you can call them that ) desperately trying to get a piece of me a piece of my name and my cock were dragging me down it was nothing to be on page 6 of New York times I loved the attention at one time, but I think I am over it. Emmet was my best Friend and brother and was always by my side with my conquests has traded it in for no other then Rose Hale another high society girl It was amazing to watch it was like no other women was in his world he was just so dam happy and in love, that was when I realised I wanted more. I wanted a women to love me for me not my name not what pleasures I could offer them in bed or my money DAmm it I wanted her to love me what is so hard about that??

Oh yea I got it I live in New York that's what's wrong with that

When I arrived at my parents house I was told about the wedding planners coming were geez more ladder climbers they were new in town and my mother and Rose thought it would be a wonderful idea for them to meet the family. That's where I Come in I'm the Best man and Jasper my other best friend in groomsman. That part was great but when it came to the bridesmaids I was not so happy charlotte was nice enough thou she wasn't in town till a week before the wedding she is on an extended vacation with her husband Garrotte he was alright to but it was Tanya I was most worried about the bitch sent Goosebumps down my back (trust it's not in a good way) Far enough I banged her at the engagement party and it was great until she opened her mouth now the silly wench won't leave me alone I'm seriously thinking about an restraining order hehehe but I think that might have to wait till after the wedding. So that leaders me where I am right now waiting for our guests to arrive and they are late I hate people being late it's on 15mins but hell I wanted this dinner to get out of the way so I could get the hell out of here so this Tanya bitch could stop eye fuckin me god dam I need to stop listening to my dick it certainly didn't help me here!

Finally the butler Mike I think he name is has come to tell us the guests are here bout fucking time....

And then I saw her OH my fucking god! Fuck Fuck Fuck she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen deep mahogany locks to her waist unbelievable pouty lips as I scan down her body she is wearing a tightest blue dress and on her pale frame I can't help but ogle her breast were divine her hips were to die for and those legs Jesus Christ what the fuck I can just imagine them wrapped around my waist as I pump my love into her wait did I say love??? No what I meant was I want fuck her everyway anyway till she forgets her name yea fuck I want those lips to say Edward fuck me harder hmmmmmm

"**Edward where are you???"Shit mum **I was in mid fantasy there what the fuck shit I look like a basket case

"Sorry ma I was just thinking what was that?" Good save NOT!

"OH Edward always thinking of work aren't you just like your father what I was trying to say was this is Alice and Bella Swan our new Wedding planners!" Yea ma that's what I was thinking bout work yea right I was thinking about Bella's leg wrapped around shit here I go again I silently chant to myself game plan Cullen get onto it before you lose any sane idea you ever had! As I take a step ahead and grab the girl Alice hand to kiss it " lovely to meet you Alice"

"Likewise Edward we look forward to working with your family as I'm sure Bella is too"

I turn my attention to the angel standing ahead Bella yep that name suits her to the ground beautiful is exactly what she is. I grab her hand shit what was that did she feel it too I need to get out of here Houston we have a problem her smell god dam was there any think wrong with this girl I put my lips on her hand look up at her god she is eatable is she blushing? God she is blushing a vibrant pink all over her fair completion

"A pleasure to meet you Bella"

Fuck me she is god the pleasure I want to give certainly isn't telling you my name some think has to be wrong with this girl I feel like I am in grade school all over again it's got to be a dream she open her mouth and it'll be all over just like it was with Tanya and the others surely

"Same to you Edward I too look forward to planning your brother's wedding"

Fuck her voice is perfect just like an angel or what I would think an angel would sound like.

I don't know what is going on here but I do know I have to get to know this women and Fast before I lose my mind!

Alice's POV

We were introduced to the whole family Esme's husband Charlise their children Emmet he is the groom and he is huge mind you like a linebacker for the Dallas cowboys geez it'd take alot to take him down. Edward the sex god himself read about him on page six today he oozes sex not my type at all but he couldn't take his eyes of Bella this is going to be a great to watch! Then Rose introduced us to her twin Jasper ahhh Jasper hale god I am going to marry that guy he might not know but it is going to happen trust me I'm not one bet against me!

Ha-ha

We followed Esme to the balcony on the terrace fairy lights every where it's like a dream and the view I think I can see the whole of new York as we settled down on the outdoor furniture we were offered Champagne trust when I say this I needed this my nerves where getting the best of me Bella and I graciously accepted and tried mot to skull the hole glass in one gulp I did try but I also failed as did Bella we were given our second glass and I mentally steady myself not to skull this one too or I was going to get drunk before we even sat down for dinner

"So Alice and Bella how do you like New York so far? I bet its alot to take in where were you from again Seatle?"

God why was this little bitch talking to me I can tell we aren't going o see eye to eye and I swear to god if she stares my sister down again I am going to rip her pretty blonde hair out god what's her name think dam it think arghh Tonya arghh fuck it I was never good at names!

"Well Tonya is it??"

"No its Tanya I am Rose's cousin and her head bridesmaid actually so how do you like living in New York? I bet it's a step up from that lowly town Seatle isn't it?"

"oh Tanya Seatle by a long shot is not lowly by any means at least when you actually take time to know the place Bella and I loved it there we didn't move from there for any other reason but to expand our business but we are however liking New York some of the people here are actually not totally transparent with smiles!"

God what wanted to say was back the fuck off bitch I know your fake cow & I certainly do not want to talk to you! But this is a business dinner but I really like Rose why the hell does she have such fake friends she doesn't seem to be bothered with these sorts of people maybe I got the wrong vibe off her? Hmmp I'm not usually wrong about these things...

"Tanya is my Bridesmaid because she is my cousin and my family wanted her in another wedding so she may make the paper again isn't that right Tanya always the bridesmaid never the bride"

That's my girl Rose I knew I didn't get her wrong we are going to be great friends after all!

"Arghh Rose our family matters should not be discussed in front of the help I don't have time for this crap I have to go and see Daddy he wants me to attend another red carpet Edward would you please walk me to the Door sweetie please???"

God her voice sounds like nails going down a chalk board thank god she is leaving does she know how tacky she sounds begging Edward for his attention he clearly only has eyes for Bella in this room ha-ha that why she is pissy like I said before this is going to be funny to watch

Edwards POV

Bella Bella Bella god she is stunning did I mention that before arghh what is that Noise

"EDWARD did you hear me "

"What Tanya no I didn't hear what do you want?"

"oh sorry Edward you must have been thinking of work again I was just saying I was leaving and I thought you might have wanted the honer of walking me to the door please?"

Shit no I don't want the honer but if it'll make you leave who am I to stop that I want you out now god I never want to see you again I hope Bella doesn't think any think is going on here cause I still wanna mmm god what don't I want to do to that girl!

Saved by the butler literally

"Mike can you please Escort Tanya out to the door?'

"Yes Sir"

"thank you well there you go Tanya I'm sure you know where the door is but Mike will be more than willing to make sure you don't get lost wont you Mike!"

"Yes sir"

"But Eddie I want you to take me to the door I have some think I'm dying to give you please Eddie you won't regret it I swear it'll be better than last time trust me"

"Tanya my name is Edward not Eddie and I'm sure that you can give whatever it is to mike" just get the fuck away from me god

I left the last part out as I was raised to be a gentleman but this broad is wearing me down

Thank god she's leaving now where was i? That's right staring at Bella god DAmm

Bella's POV

Well the evening was going great except for the Tanya problem I hear you ask what's her problem don't fucking ask me she certainly has been staring me down since I walked through the door but let's not dwell on that I'd much rather dwell on how hot Edward is god what I would do to that man mmm his eyes are green and his body god his is art his body his voice it's like he is singing to me arghh this is going to be complicated when he kisses my hand I electricity I felt I wonder if he felt it too hmm

Well I can fantasise but that's where I draw the line never mix work with pleasure it ain't a good mix I have seen the damage that can cause and the way Tanya was staring at him I'm sure the female population of New York have had their fill of him geez I wouldn't mind a fill of him shit did I just say that god shutup Bella the line don't forget the line

Anyways we are heading to The Hampton's on the weekend to work out the wedding what a sweet job I have I can't wait I'm sure it will include another shopping trip Alice does love shopping not that I can complain too much she makes me look dam good!

"Bella Alice what are doing after this we were all good to head to Tenjune it's a nite club what do you think it should be a perfect place to announce your arrival to New York it's the hottest club!"

"Sure Rose we would love to wouldn't we Bella? I just love going out and dance so does Bella Don't you!"

Arghh this little pixie is going to be the death of me god shit DAmm I wonder if Edward will come I wouldn't mind so much to grind with him that body shit I can't go going to a club means drinking and drinking with Edward could be bad for my health well it would be great for my health who am I kidding bad bad bad for work of course

"Um Alice I'm not sure don't we have alot of things on this week and I mean it's not like we don't have plenty of time to go out after we do Rose's wedding you know?"

"Nonsense Bella it's my wedding and I have hired you so you have to do what I tell you I'm sure Edward and Jasper are just dying to show you two round town and what better time start then now wouldn't you agree?"

"Yea Bella Edward and I would love to show you and Alice of course round our play ground you will love it trust me"

Shit shit fuck DAmm what the hell Edward me Jasper Alice rose Emmet are going out,who am I to refuse the charm of Jasper and Edward Alice is certainly watching Jasper I think she has a little crush on him ill have to keep my eye on this

"ok but we are not drinking alot Alice we have lots to do and I am most defiantly not being the nurse while you are hung over again member what last time not ever ever again k?!!"

So it was settled I was going to nite club with Drop dead fuckable Edward Cullen all I know is I have to keep telling myself not to cross the line

Right that's going to be easy NOT!

**Bigger chapter deserves a review yea?????? xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone that has started to pick this story up I hope that you might like it but I dunno if I'm getting it right so please please review so I can make it what you want or if I'm lacking something or whatever **

**NEWAYZZ I don't own anything SM but I sure wish I owned Edward hmmm the things that could happen!**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

We arrived at the club and as I expected red carpet all the way no lines I could so get used to this anyway so we get the straight to our own VIP table the people in this club are stunning I mean everyone I hardly think I fit in I need a drink bad I just need to loosin up a bit. The conversation was going between us all was great well except for with Edward who has hardly said a word to me what the hell did I do to him yea I need a drink I need to put Edward out of my mind, I have never ever worried about what anyone really thinks of me I sorta go by life focussing on people that love me and I love back they are all I need I have Alice our Dad Charlie and I have Jake oh hang on I don't have Jake do I that's it Bella is going to get Drunk and a great time I don't care if the Greek god of sex himself hates me or whatever I'm of the clock and I'm going to have Fun isn't that what Rose and Alice Said!

"Alice you wanna do a shot with your favour sister?? Hmmm?"With sweetest grin to go with I know this nite is going to result in a very very bad morning what the hell its NEW YORK for gods sakes I'm 23 and hell yea I still love to party!

"Bella you are my only sister what kind of shot did you have in mind what bout you Rose are you keen?"

"Hell yea Bitches how about a quick fuck?"

We are smile at each other "HELL YEA!"

I'm sure I seen the excitement in Emmet's eyes as the bar tender poured our shots he is thinking bout drunk sex I'm sure! I'm not sure how many shot we had I think I was a few because I heard mine and Alice's song we both squealed like teenagers and yea I really mean we squealed trust me for any bystanders I'm sure it was comical but when the 3 of ran to the dance floor we found ourselves lost to the music "Good girls go bad" By Cobra Starship

Edwards POV

Shit I feel like in junior high I have no idea how to talk to this creature she is too good for words god I just want to pick her up throw her over my shoulder and run away with her and hide us both away from the world in my bed that's were this angel belonged

I snapped out of my daze when I heard her speak "Alice you wanna do a shot with your favour sister?? Hmmm" her voice is like silk wait didn't she say she didn't want to drink? Huh drunk Bella maybe I could get enough courage to talk to her then when the girls jumped up Jasper Emmet and I immediately got up to follow the girls to the bar they had 4 shot each in a matter of 5 minutes I swear a quick fuck was 1st followed but a sex on the beach then a cocksucking cowboy and then to top it off a tequila slammer shit that's full on the girls are in for a big night then I guess

I was planning on passing myself I think all of us boys were right up until the moment the girls started screaming and ran on the dance floor like it was the last dance ever that was it we turned to the bar and simply said Slammers now and keep them coming somewhere after the 5th shot we turned around and fuck I spotted them the 3 girls grinding on each other it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life I had to adjust my pants

"Fuck" we all said in unison

"well what the fuck are you two waiting for someone else to dance with them pair of stodges that's my soon to be wife out there she is drunk and I can tell by the way she is dancing horny I sure as hell am not going to stand back here with you pair Fuck man the Fuck UP I grab them before some else does!"

With that Emmet was gone I looked at Jasper and he says " I hate to admit it but the man is right what the fuck are we waiting for"

I didn't look back at Jasper my feet were moving and I could see some asshole walking over to my Bella hey did I just say MY BELLA yea I think I did I gotta calm this shit down I'm going to scare this girl before I even talk to her

I didn't even hear what the dude was trying to say to Bella but I leaned in and whispered into her ear "Bella dance with me"

She turned around and I swear my senses came alive her hair smelt of strawberries and freesia's it was downright eatable and might I add should be illegal for anyone to smell the way the girl smelt I could feel my cock twitch no women has ever invoked such animalistic reactions from my body I can't understand but I am sure as shit not going to say that I don't like it , fun yea I love it

The music changes the song is now PAUSE by pretty Ricky Bella starts grinding up on my already hard cock she has to feeling that god she is going to be the death of me her eyes are shining as if she knows exactly what she is doing to me

She turns around a can feel her ass grinding up and down I'm my rock hard cock and my hands start to explore this magical creatures curves my hands travel up to her swells of her breast as she continue to sway her hips seductively she turns round

Our eyes are locked on each other's it was unbelievable it was like there was no one else in the room just me and Bella my hand have their own mind at this stage I go directly to her ass and pull her into me the friction it caused was intense

I was still looking into Bella's eyes I can see the lust in them and then she bit her lip the sexist women in the world I swear I am not exaggerating just lip her lip in the most seductive way I nearly came right there on the spot fuck me

I lean in for the kiss I just have to taste her she pulls away and simply says

"Thank you for the dance Edward"

Before I could ever register what the fuck happened she turned on her heel and started walking away I do something wrong? What do I do? I do I follow her? I have to fix this

Bella's POV

I have to get of here now were is Alice I just made a total fool of myself with Edward he could never be interested in someone like me I'm plan not nearly in the same league at that god! His touch was like nothing a can describe he was like electricity but a good kind you know something you can be addicted to I don't know what the hell I was thinking letting my selves get so close gee mybe drinking was a bad idea I was buzzed and the in a split second I was sober and I was like none else was in the room in was me and him it was like he had no eyes for another of women in the world it was just me . Me and him I was dangerously close to kissing him I know he was too he was think I'm some kind of a slut or something don't get me wrong I'm no virgin by any means but I don't just meet someone and do anything I have done with Edward tonite I have to leave here I need to be on my game I have to work pretty closely with his family for the next month or so and ill be dammed if stuff this up we need this to be perfect I have to forget the chemistry or whatever you want to call it he will forget about me and it will be fine

Arghh keep telling yourself that Bella

"Bella Bella stop please!!"

Oh god it can't be why is he following me don't turn around keep walking , so much for that plan Edward grab my wrist and turned me around good his eyes they are to die for he is staring into my eyes like he is looking for some think but what he isn't remotely interested in me could he?

"Yes Edward what can I do for you?"

"Where are you going Bella? You can't just leave what's going on did I hurt you or do something wrong? Please don't go"

This is killing me I just want to jump him right here not even caring about all these people god I am in trouble

" I was just going outside to get some air Edward you didn't do any think wrong I just over stepped the line it won't happen again now if you'll excuse me .."

" No Bella you can't go out there on your own who know what kind of people are out there god if something happened to you I wouldn't know what to do what line I don't understand? Are you sure I didn't do something wrong I was just lost in the moment I won't make you dance again whatever you want but lease don't go I am so sorry!"

" firstly you have done nothing wrong Edward I'm just not that girl ok and the line is that I am a professional and whatever happened in there wasn't what I would call professional would you so it is me that should be apologizing here not you. But I will go back in to get Alice if that makes you feel better so we can get a cab home together I made a fool of myself in there and I would like to forget it ever happened is that ok??"

"Bella you haven't made a fool of yourself it seems I did... I never meant to take advantage of the situation you must think I am an ass I just got lost in the music was all.......If you want to forget it ever happened that it I'm fine with that I just hope that this means we can't be friends?"

As we walked back into the club I couldn't help feeling like I just ripped his heart and stomped on it pit that's impossible right we only just met and I'm just reading into it.

It might be easy for him to forget that dance but there is no way it will ever happen for me its was intense and I loved it we fit together like gloves I felt like I was the only girl in the room I have never felt that way before in my life. Not even Jake made me feel this way.

As we said our goodbyes Alice and I left the club in a cab to go back to our apartment knowing that we had a lot of research ahead of us we had to be fully ready to be in the Hampton's in 2 days and if I'm being honest with my heart I would have to say I hope that Edward is there

**Heya guys I hope this is going ok!! Please review we will be heading to the Hampton's next chapter lets hope things start get better with Bella & Edwards relationship soon do you think Edward will be there what about Tanya??? Do you think she should make appearance??? Do you like drama or just a following course of love let me know what you think k love ya dolls!!**


End file.
